vampire hunter D halfblood
by nentendoboy
Summary: D's travels have been less than crowded the only thing keeping him company is the annoying parasite on his left hand making wise cracks.  butt that was all about to change
1. prologe

**Vampire Hunter D**

Half-blood

**By nentendoboy**

**hi this is my first story ever to be published so go easy on me  
**

On the great frontier they say anything can happen. Things change people come and go. And imagination is limitless. however so to is uncertainty. Uncertainty creates fear…and fear creates money. A rule a certain dunpeal is all too familiar with. In his long years on this earth this particular dunpeal…or D as he'd rather be called. Has seen many things…things most would try to forget. And his deeds most would not be proud of. For you see this man is like I said before a dunpeal or half man half vampire. Hated by vampires for his actions and humans for his blood. Having had many adventures, D's tale is to great to tell in one story so well just focus on one particular chapter. And this is where our story begins


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter 1**

**O**ne sunny afternoon just outside the small settlement of sunders valley came the sound of a horse trotting up the path by a small stream. The horse was a robotic model and sitting atop said horse was D the famed dunpeal hunter dressed in his usual garb of all black thin leather bodysuit concealed by his long flowing cape. A hat with a long brim sticking out above his face witch was as pale as the rainclouds forming above. And a large sword strapped to his back. He'd been travailing for months, and the path seemed to never end. Coming to a stop he silently stared at the town befour him for a second or two before continuing on. Just then a muffled voice called out "let me see" D complied lifting his left hand up to the front gate of the town. "Ah yes sunders valley… quite the nice settlement don't you think?" the voice said again "you know they say- hey hey what are you mmphh!" it cried as D replaced his hand on the reigns "I forgot your not the talkative type" it said into the reigns. Slowly making his way to the gate D past a small field where children were playing. Sparing but a glance in there direction D noticed one sitting by himself away from the rest. He couldn't quite place it but something about this boy seemed…different from the rest. A boy obviously in his fifteenth year he had short brown hair and was very athletically toned. But he looked rather sad D shrugged it off and continued on.

Jack sat by a tree in the fields watching other kids play. He gazed at one in particular a girl by the name of Lisa Conway a beautiful 14 year old girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was talking to her friends closer to the trail leading into town. he noticed a tall man shrouded by a long cape riding a horse behind them. He immediately noticed his pale skin witch alarmed him greatly, only vampires and…well dunpeals …have skin that pale he thought to himself. He winced at the word dunpeal. He sat up and stared until he passed Lisa and kept moving. Relieved he sat back down thinking the sheriff will handle him…that is if the sheriff _could_ handle him. That fat basted does anything but his job. His daily activities consisted of eating something, sleeping, hitting on the girl at the general store, or harassing jack for something stupid. he slumped down continuing to look on at Lisa who glanced over at him making him immediately blush and turn away, smiling she waved and began to walk over. He smiled back but that smile quickly disappearing as he saw out of the corner of his eye three figures approaching with the one upfront recognizable. "Hey fag" said the lead boy. Jack shot him a annoyed glance "still a mute freak as ever I see" he continued "look I need you to get the hell out of my spot" jack didn't move a muscle "…what are you deaf to? NOW" Lisa came up behind him and said "cant you leave him alone mike?" the lead boy turned around "oh hey beautiful" he began to witch she replied "don't call me that" he just looked at her with a grin and said "I'll talk to you in a minute _babe_ " he said turning around lifting jack up by the collar. Raising his fist he pulled back tried to hit jack who simply caught his wrist mid flight. Surprised mike struggled to get out of jacks grasp but to no avail it was like trying to move a mountain. The other boys pounced and faster than Lisa could blink jack had thrown mike into the boy on his right and threw a incapacitating punch to the third boy's gut causing him to fall over in pain. Lisa just stared at jack's blank facial expression. Its as though its second nature to him… she thought to herself. "Jack…t…that was-"she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence "well well well what do we have her" came a familiar voice from behind them. Lisa turned to see the sheriff and a tale pale man approaching.

D reached the gate only to be stopped by a short fat fellow "are you that dunpeal hunter?" he asked D said nothing for a little bit before quietly replying "that's right" keeping a hand on his gun the sheriff wearily continued talking " we called you here cause we heard you specialize in killing vampires" D said nothing making the sheriff more distrusting. "well we got our selves a little vampire problem here so we thought maybe you could help" D still said nothing making the sheriff nervous to the point of fear "you listen here if it were up to me we would've handled this on our own…but its not so your free to be here but I warn you any thing bad happens and its your head in the noose you got that?" D once again paused befour speaking "you've made yourself perfectly clear sheriff" yelling could be heard coming from the fields D looked behind him just in time to see a local bully throw a punch at the same boy from before who caught it causing the others to jump in but quickly be defeated "well shit what's that damn _dunpeal _boy gone and done now?" D's ears perked up at the word dunpeal. "Come with me stranger" D obliged dismounting his horse and walking beside the little man

The sheriff and the pale man stood there and stared at jack before the sheriff said "you little runt I'm guna have your head for this!" Lisa finally had enough and shouted "can't you see he didn't do anything wrong? Mike obviously assaulted jack!" mike looked at the sheriff who gave him a nod and turned back to Lisa to reply with a grin "I didn't see anything what about you boys did you see young mike here punch jack?" the other two boys now sitting down shook there head with an equally large grin on both there faces "you know that's a lie" Lisa cried "well if there were no other witnesses I guess we will just have to assume the freak here punched mike for no reason" stated the sheriff who reached to grab jack. "I saw the young man attack him" D's voice stopped the sheriff's hand short of jacks collar the looking angry the sheriff reached for his gun and said "why you piece of shi-" he was interrupted by the a gruff voice coming from behind him "that's enough out of you glen" the sheriff spun around rely fast to see a taller gentlemen with grey hair and his arms crossed "mayor Greensmen! I-"the mayor didn't let him finish. "take mike down to the jail" shocked the sheriff stuttered "b -but mayor" an annoyed look grew on the mayors bearded face "NOW glen" shock turned to despise on the sheriff as he spat in another direction "fine come on boy…you two" he said pointing to the three boys who all looked at jack angrily before running to catch up with the sheriff.

The sheriff walked away with the boys as the mayor turned to D and said "sorry about that I'm mayor Jessie Greensmen" again pausing before speaking "D" the mayor happily grabbed D's hand and started shaking it jack once again noticed how pale his skin was and how he never once in that whole situation looked away from jack. the mayor spoke "follow me weal discuss the mater at hand" and started walking away. D stared at jack just a bit longer before walking away with the mayor" just then Lisa ran up to jack with a big smile and said "what a nice man" in his usual fashion jack said nothing and just stared warily at D as he walked away that man seems strange…and not the usual strange around here jack thought


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**D **stood in front of the mayor's desk and listened patiently as the mayor explained the situation to him. Paying close attention to every detail. "As you already know we've called you here because we have a vampire lurking about. Baron Prax. He appeared just two months ago" the mayor stood up and walked over to a cabinet. He opened it and started fishing around in it before pulling out a large bag and placing it on the table in front of D. "that should do it for now there will be more once the job is done" he stated "if there's anything you need just say so" D once again waited a moment before saying "I need more information" the mayor smiled and said "all right what do you need to know?" D heard a slight bump and glanced over at the window just in time to se a brown haired head disappear. Staring at the window for a moment longer D turned back to face the mayor who was waiting patiently and said "Yes… tell me about the boy… jack" the mayor's smile slowly disappeared from his face. "What dos those have to do with anything?" D said nothing and simply stared. The mayor sighed and said "if you must know… then I will tell you"

Jack peered into the window of the mayor's office watching carefully the mayor was ranting on and on but he was inaudible and the pale man simply stood there. Although he couldn't quite place it something about this man was very unnerving to jack. suddenly the man slowly turned to face jack, who quickly ducked below the window. "I want a turn!" came a voice from below looking down jack saw Lisa starring up at him grinning. Smiling back at her jack jumped down from the second story window with practiced ease, she marveled at how natural climbing seemed to be for him… That is among other things. But she stared up at the window with a puzzled look on her face. "How am I supposed to try?" smiling still jack turned around and squatted down a bit. Lisa complied and climbed on jacks back. Standing back up he stepped back as weight shifted in an unfamiliar direction before stepping forward, regaining his balance. Lisa was surprised at how well jack handled the extra weight moving as natural as ever, he started climbing back up smoothly transitioning his hands and feet on evry crack dent and sticking out hook. Lisa could feel his tensing and relaxing with each movement memorized by muscles toned to perfection. Finely he stopped and looked back at her signaling for her to climb up with his head. She obliged carefully grabbing the window sill with her hand and putting her feet firmly on his shoulders poking her head up and peering in. but the crack in witch jack had placed his foot had crumbled giving way to him, hitting the ground with a thud jack looked up to see Lisa hanging on for dear life he grip slowly slipping he positioned himself under her putting out his arms too catch her, she landed in his arms with a panicked look but it slowly turned to a thankful look. Then both their faces turned to bright red as they realized than he was still holding her and he quickly put her down and turned to look away. "um… thanks jack" she said and he nodded "I guess ill see you later she said and began to walk away. Jack watched her walk away starring as her hips shifted back and forth until she turned the corner out of site


End file.
